Until We Say I Do
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: A Flash Story written blindly. A Hefty sum of Money in Andre's young bank account, a ring on Jade's finger, an expensive hotel room. and only one more year of High School Left, What on Earth happened to these two.


**Disclaimer: **Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**A/N: **This is A Flash Story, meaning it was written to satiate some deep-seated desire to just get out of my brain. it was a story i hatched up last night after seeing That _Fifty Shades of Grey _Trailer for the 100th time. not that this story is in any way similiar to FSOG.

* * *

><p><strong>Until We Say <strong>_**I Do **_

_(Flash Story)_

**Tuesday**

_2 July 2014, 4:00 [Evening]_

**The Westin Bonaventure Hotel and Suites, L.A**

Sunlight of an evening sun filtered through the window curtains of Hotel Suite 7a. The curtains had been pushed slightly away to their sides, which had left the center of the window exposed. The room was 15 by 28 feet wide, which meant it was very spacious. The walls were a warm cream color, the flooring was a reflective hardwood in The Bedroom and livingroom. Carpet in the bathroom, and floating wood tile in kitchen and dining room.

Lamps which were all turned on, sat in place on tables in the corners of the Suite. a 40 inch HD TV hung on the wall next to the entrance/ exit of the bedroom. Bookcases situated in the bedroom and living room. had small rows of books that ranged from genres like Fantasy, Romance, and Futuristic.

The bathroom, with it's carpet flooring had condensation on the mirror and sliding bathtub door. evidence that someone had used it. toothbrushes laid on the edges of the bathroom sink. half empty toothpaste bottles, had been left opened without their caps sealed back on. and back in the bedroom, two bodies laid on the bed. one was a pale body, with the curves and attractiveness of a woman. Her hair was as black as raven feathers, nailpolish as black as obsidian and legs crossed with a pair of darker ones.

Resting opposite of this young woman, was a masculine, toned dark body. Skin not like ebony, but more reminiscent of warm chocholate. This well toned chocolate body, and it's strong arms and chiseled chest and midsection held the young woman close to it. Lying around their bed were jeans, shoes, boots, socks and delicates like boxers, bra and panties. There were duffel bag, bookbags and opened suitcases with wheels, all of them opened.

Empty wine bottles and used condoms littered the right side of the bed. Then, there was a stir on the bed. The two bodies moved slowly away from one another, taking the time time to stretch and sit up on the bed. After the long yawns and cracking of bones during stretching, the two teens who not to long ago were sleeping close to one another; faced each other.

_"Oh My G,G, God. A...A...Andre? Why are you naked. Oh My God Why am in The Same Bed as You! __**Oh God I'm Naked!" **_

Andre glanced over at Jade covering her breasts with her arms and jumping out of their bed, bed sheets wrapped around her pale naked body. Andre covered his manhood with both of his hands, and rolled off the bed with a Thud as he landed on the floor.

**"Andre! What Did You do To Me!" **Jade shouted.

**"I Didn't do Anything to you Jade. I don't even know how we got here I Swear!" **Andre said back a little loud.

"There are condoms on this side of the floor Andre. Oh god what am i going to tell Beck, what am i going to do, what...wait._ i don't... i can't remember what happened before all of this." _

"Maybe we should put some clothes on before we start to wonder what happened Jade." Andre suggested, shaking as he pressed his hands between his legs.

Jade nodded in agreement and grabbed some of her clothes from her bag, and took them to the bathroom with her. Andre was given the bedroom to dress himself in peace and privacy. When he was fully clothed, he walked around the bed and picked up the used condoms and threw them in the trashcan, which was located in their small kitchen.

_"Where the hell did all of these damn wine bottles come from. Shit it probably doesn't matter." _Andre grabbed the six empty bottles of wine and threw them in the trash also.

Andre took the time to look all around him, this was to nice of a hotel suite to be within his budget. a night here probably cost someone around 500 dollars, maybe more. Far more than Andre did working part time as a secuirty guard at a mall.

The sound of a door's lock unlocking, and the sound of boots walking on the hardwood floor signaled to Andre, that Jade was done clothing herself and taking care of other business. Jade walked over back to the bed slowly, acting a little nervous to see Andre again. he came back from the kitchen and walked into the bedroom.

_"Jade...i don't know what happened, and i can't recall anything. but what happened, must have happeend for a reason."_

Jade didnt like that assumption. it took her a while to fiigure out that a while back, Andre had the hots for her. that his feelings for her were more than on a crush level. but could he have taken advantage of her? could he have drugged her?

Andre walked over to his bags, squatted and rummaged through them. Jade looked around and saw a lamp not to far from her. she could always pick it up and smash it over his head. or she could grab a pan from the kitchen and... No. Andre wasn't that kind of guy. but she couldn't know that for certain.

"Shit. My Phone is dead Jade, gotta recharge it." Andre looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly at Jade.

Jade abandoned the idea of smashing something over his head. for now she searched through her own bag and found her own phone.

**"Bullshit! **my stupid phone's dead too." Jade connected her charger to the wall and her phone to the charger. She took a seat on the bed and looked at her boots, hands andher black jean shorts. she bit her lower lip and looked over at Andre for a moment.

Andre was sitting on the floor. He was leaning against the wall with one leg brough up to his chest, and the other leg stretched out. He was wearing cream cargo shorts, a black muscle shirt and a silver watch. around his neck he wore strings of silver and black beads.

_"Did we really have Sex Andre." _Jade murmured.

Andre flushed, blinked a few times and looked away from Jade. his embarassment betrayed him, that was a clear yes.

_"Oh God we did didn't we. Why, Why, __**WHY!" **_Jade said aloud. sounding very dissapointed in herself and expressing it by stomping on the floor and punching the bed she was sitting on.

Andre wasn't as quick to look or act that dissapointed. he reached for his phone and turned it on with what little power it had. Jade clenched her hands into fists, but something caught her attention. On her left hand, around her ring finger there was a ring she never had before. it was a twin round cut 'white gold' diamond ring. Jade never wore any rings of any kind, preferring to wear bracelets or necklaces.

It was a beautiful ring, that much was certain, but where did it come from?

_"Oh Shit." _Andre said from the corner.

"What?" Jade asnwered.

Andre waved his hand at her, signaling to come over. Jade was reluctant to get close to him so soon. Andre saw this, and got up to sit on a chair in the corner of the bedroom. Jade went over and sat down on the spot Andre was on and watched a 30 minute video Andre had recorded and saved on his phone. The date on the video was June 29, that was three days ago. Jade pressed play on the video and watched the video.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

_"The video started with Andre following me into a gas station convenience store. while i walked over to an aisle where the chips and snacks were, Andre walked up to the cashier counter and bought a packet of chewing gum, and bought a Megamillions ticket. Three actually. i came over to the counter and told him _"You have a better shot being struck by lightning than winning that scam." _that sounded exactly like what i would tell beck if he bought those lottery tickets. _

_Andre tells me that he's been waiting for the winning numbers to be revealed, i think he said they would be revealed tomorrow. he goes on to say that Robbie, who he had invited to go hiking up the hills with him originally. told him that past lottery winners were in California, so the chances were still small but possible for him to win. _

_The video cuts out to another scene in the same day. I'm veiwing myself recording Andre placing sunscreen lotion on my thighs, arms and back. all while i lay on my stomach or on my back. he smiles wrily at the camera, like he was proud to rub his hands all over my body. Oh god i can feel my cheeks becoming warm. I want to look up past Andre's phone to see if he was watching my reaction. and i do. nope, he was to busy tying his shoes. i look back at the screen of his phone and see that it cut out to the second day._

_We were in a hotel room, not the one we were currently in but a completely different one. i was recording Andre as he waited for the numbers to be read on a 45 inch HD TV. When all of his numbers were being read correctly, one by one. Andre sat up little by little from the bed i was laying on. As the last number was read, he fell on his knees, crying, sobbing. that's where i dropped his phone, and checked on him. _

_The phone was recording the ceiling of the room, but i could hear everything me and andre were saying. _

**"750 Million Dollars Jade! I've won Seven Hundred and Fifty Dollars! Give me a Pen, give me a Pen!" **

**"Holy Shit Andre...Holy Shit!" **

_I imagine Andre had already signed the back of his ticket and was jumping around with joy and excitement. I reached down on the bed and picked his phone up back up. Andre had already lifted me up with his strong arms. i had my legs wrapped around his waist, feet crossed and locked behind his back. God what was going through my head when i did that. Was it the amount of money? that was alot of money, but...oh god._

"Jade i know you're going out with Beck, and he's my best friend. but i had the biggest crush on you for the longest, can i...can i-"

_I cut Andre's statement short after i boldly pressed my lips on his. we sucked face like we've been a couple for a long time. God i'm assaulting his mouth and...and i'm lifting my black croptop over my head and undoing my bra. Oh lord i really am a Gank. Andre throws me on the bed, pulls down my jean shorts with such power, with such a desire that rivals Beck. oh god i can't watch this. i fast forward the video, knowing i'm still watching my self get taken every way by Andre. _

_It was only a small glance, but one fast passing scene was of me recording Andre while i rode him like a bitch in complete heat. I recorded Andre, then handed the phone to Andre who recorded my bouncing breasts. God i'm a terrible person. What am i going to tell Beck. _

_On the third day Andre comes walking out of a bank with me around his and i were both wearing sunglasses, and had the biggest smiles i have ever seen. he explained to the camera that he was finished depositing all of his winning into his Bank account._

"Since no one really keeps or wins all of the money they've won in a lottery, like i just found out. The city taxed me all at once and took exactly 150 million from me. which left me with 600 million, i repeat six hundred million. Jade, please repeat what i've just said. how much money do i have in the piggy bank"

"Six Hundred Million, people."

**[End of Jade's POV] **

* * *

><p>Jade fast forwarded the video of them visiting an aquarium, a zoo and eating at a fancy restaraunt while wearing expensive and fancy looking clothes. On the last day, Andre and Jade spent the day talking about subjects like friendship and romance. Jade heard herself revealing deep seated feelings she had for her friend, a moment of great embarassment for her no doubt. still, even with this video diary showing what happened to the both of them between this moment and then.<p>

There was nothing of how she got this ring, nothing in his photos except of selfies of himself and..._there it was_. someone had taken a picture of Andre kneeling on one knee, behind a sunset background on a beach, proposing to her. The second picture was of Jade and Andre hugging and kissing. third and last picture was of Jade and Andre, holding each other and looking at the camera.

_"Andre...do you remember any of this." _Jade asked him. she stood up, left his phone charging and walked over to him.

"Everything came back to me just about the time you were blushing. You had invited Beck and Tori to join you at the beach, but they chose to go to florida with their families. i invited Robbie and Cat to come hiking with me, but they ditched me to go to Paris. You approached me to join you, and i accepted. from there..._we ended up here."_

Andre looked tired, sad and hurt. Jade's knees pressed against his as she leaned in closer to his face. Andre looked up at her, and looked into those light green eyes of hers. that face which barely smiled, and frowned most of the time; he had fallen for very hard all over again.

_"Am i...Am i engaged to you Andre." _Andre looked away, but Jade cupped his cheeks and turned his attention back to her.

"Andre, answer the question. _Am i...Engaged to you."_ she said more sternly this time.

"I asked you if you would marry me yesterday at the beach. you said maybe. Then i presented you with that ring on your finger, and you thought really hard about it."

**"And!"**

"And you said yes. but any wedding plans would have to be postponed after we both finished college, with the money i've won which would pay for it. Nobody knows i've won the Megamillions Jade, except for the bankers and the city. if you want to forget this ever happened..._i'll understand."_

Jade backed away, and touched the engagement ring on her finger with her other hand. She was engaged. There was no way Andre orchestrated this. he wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of his friends like this. and judging by the ring on her finger, they've long since moved past being just friends.

**END**

* * *

><p>- <em>Not one of my best works but eh. Thank you, Gracias for Reading.<em>


End file.
